Dominum Mortis
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: The time when one Master of Death was reborn into Katekyo Hitman Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dominum Mortis

Summary: (Or- the time when one Master of Death was reborn into Katekyo Hitman Universe.)

Pairings: None.

Warnings: Swearing. Lots of it, since Harry has an infinite time to pick it up.

THIS IS INSPIRED BY **Deus Ex Machina** THAT IS WRITTEN BYThe Plot Bunny Whisperer

* * *

A man with dark tousled hair could be seen pacing around his office (not that there is much space in the first place because of those **damn papers** ), piercing green eyes narrowed in frustration with the tightening of his jaw.

The anger threading through his entire being could be seen radiating in the form of silver and black sparks running through his hair, black and silver whorls even more brightly contrasted against his skin as compared to the usual.

Hiding behind the ajar door was a clocked being that seems to gather all the courage it haves before sending out a pulse of inquiry (no being is that stupid to go into The Boss office immediately), shrinking back when bright green eyes bore holes at it.

"… You better not be bringing more _paperwork_ for me."

The sound of papers crinkling when the being shifted resounded loudly in the heavy atmosphere.

A pause.

The being retreated further behind the door and waited for another minute before peeking into the room.

Growling, The Boss (with the capitals intended) took a deep breath before heaving angrily. Then counted to ten. To twenty.

It didn't help much, but to make the man's anger burn brighter because he was reminded of the times he had to do the counting to calm down.

" **Screw this shit. I'm going to earth."**

A soft sigh of relief (How it could even do that was something Harry could never figure out, since the being was supposed to be mute empathic) could be heard just as a portal with black and silver lightning flashing at the edge appeared at the flick of Harry's wrist.

A foot crossed over before the man paused and turn an irate glare at his minion.

"I don't care how you do it, but make sure everythingis **fucking done** when I'm back **.** "

And he vanished, leaving the minion to send out pulses of panic, driving the rest of the minions in the office to go into a frenzy.

For his master to go to earth and spend his time until its up will take around…That's only a total of three days.

Once again, chaos ensued in Death's office as the minions of Death anxiety skyrockets.

* * *

Harry blinked at the woman cradling him close, all the while cooing at his blank look.

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he said he was going to earth. He could feel his eyebrow twitching when a man with blond hair gave a boisterous laugh beside his ear, irritating his sensitive hearing.

 **What in the fucking world did the bloody engineers do with his portal?**

Outwardly, he remained calm, retaining his blank look despite the cooing coming from his supposedly parents. Inwardly… He remained calm too.

Though he did file away the thought of slaughtering his engineers for all the times they had screwed up his portal.

Make it almost every _fucking time_ he sends it for maintenance.

He took in a deep breath and counted to twenty in his head. Not that it helps much.

 **Fucking. Minions.**

* * *

 _Not bad_ was the first thought that pop in his head when he realised that all he had to do as a baby ( _bloody hell_ ) was to eat, sleep, poop and eat.

This means no more paperwork.

No more **fucking paperwork**.

Chuckling (or giggling in the eyes of his parents), the man wondered casually if he should reward his engineers instead when he returned in about… Three days in _Yggdrasil time._

Only to reconsider his thoughts when the man _(_ _Sawada Iemitsu, 25 years old.)_ _p_ icks him up and starts swaying him in his arms until the Master of Death felt like hurling while the woman _(_ _Sawada Nana, 23_ _)_ giggles.

 _ **She bloody giggled.**_

He can't wait to grow up and start incinerating this _moron_ because no bloody idiot does that to a baby born a week ago.

Trust him to be stuck with bullshit even after decades after dying as Harry Potter and officially taking up his job as Master of Death ( _In fact, that's the first bullshit he had to go through_ ).

He's starting to miss his office chair. Hopefully no one messed up and covered The Chair with paperwork.

Because hell is going to fall on the being that did that. That's a promise.

* * *

A/N: Well...I had to edit it:/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally managed to get myself to start writing.

* * *

He wasn't amused and he could feel his irritation rising when the man that called himself Harry's (Tsunayoshi, not harry, not anymore) father brought his boss over from Italy.

The old man with the straw hat reminds him too much of a man in the past with twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly smile.

So he sighed, acted shy and stayed out of their way and only entering their line of sight when needed.

But that fucking idiot always has to drag him under the spotlight. Like fucking now.

"Come here Tsuna-fish! Show Nono your trophies!"

 **Fucking idiot.**

Muttering curses under his breath, he shuffled forward while keeping his wide eyed look and adopted a wide smile on his face.

That immediately made his 'father' cooed about how cute he was and the old man smile indulgently. Hiding a smirk, he shoved the several trophies won in school competitions and quickly ran back to his room (all the while praying that they would chalk it up as him being shy), closing the door behind him.

Tsuna grumbled before his wrist gave a flick and a minion fade into existence in front of him. It sends out pulses of inquiry and bafflement could be seen from its body language.

"How's the paperwork coming along?" He is not stupid enough to leave everything in his minions' hands.

Better to be safe than sorry. After all, prevention is better than cure.

The dark cloaked being nodded.

The brunet's face brightens considerably before giving a gleeful laugh and with another flick of his wrist, the being disappeared.

Hopefully there would not be a sudden influx of paperwork which in turn, the beings would leave him alone and let him enjoy his vacation on earth.

(But he should have known better than to jinx himself by even having that thought.)

* * *

The minions quavered at the very thought of having to fetch The Boss when they saw the paperwork piling up much faster than all of them could ever handle. This means that something unnatural has happened as is starting to tip the balance of the world.

Even if none of them volunteer, The Boss would also be receiving that piece of information rammed into his head by sheer force.

All of them shuddered, one even dropping its own purple mug in the process, shattering upon touching the tiled floor.

Perhaps it would be wiser for them to inform The Boss before he develops a migraine.

Having The Boss lose his temper is not something pretty. He might go on another massacre again the last time one race has ignored his warnings.

All of them nodded and every being steeled themselves to draw the straws in the black bottle. The one with the short straw would have to go and inform The Boss.

* * *

His eyebrow twitched as he observed the scene being played out in the large mirror like a flat screen television. As the rest of the events played out like a silent movie, the man (a boy now) took a deep breath and let it out.

" **Fucking Humans."**

* * *

A small ball of black and silver lightning appeared before growing bigger, the edge flashing when it slowly grew to a portal with silver mist and endless shadows filled the center.

Everyone in the room tensed and stopped their work to observe the portal with fear and curiousity. In the starting, all of them had thought that it was the Vindice that had arrived. But the difference in the portal was too huge to be the Vindice, so they all settled for observing the unnatural event that had happened.

The only sounds breaking the silence was the whimpering of several children lying on white beds neatly arranged into two rows while the rest slowly lost conscious and died.

Slowly, silver mist started swirling and a shape was beginning to form in the portal before settling into a shape of a person taking large strides.

Finally the shape emerged and a kid with fluffy brown hair and amber eyes appeared right in front of the scientists.

And they all burst into awe and chaos as murmurs swept across the floor, all discussing on the possibilities for this discovery.

* * *

When Tsuna exited the portal he had created, he saw something that made his blood boil and white bursts of anger flashes across his eyes.

There were two rows of children, all being chained to white chairs as the humans standing around in white coats were chattering excitedly. It took less than a heartbeat for him to put everything together. He had seen his fair share of death after all. And he is no stranger to what had caused it.

It had lasted for several centuries but he could never get over his angers for innocents being killed or tortured deliberately, especially children.

And here right in front of his eyes, were children being experimented on.

He had known what was going on through that mirror of his and he was capable of being calm when he wanted to; he just didn't want to often. Tsuna smiled a smile that made him feel as if his mouth was filled with razors and raised his hand.

Fuck the balance of the world. He had some housekeeping to do.

That was his responsibility as the Master of Death after all.

* * *

"Kufufufu, so you are the one that had ended the Estraneo."

Tsuna tilt his head at the sight of the boy with red and blue eyes, another two standing further behind him.

 _Mukuro Cinico, 9 years old. Born on June 9._

 _Ken Joshima, 8 years old. Born on July 28._

 _Chikusa Kakimoto, 8 years old. Born on October 26._

"And you killed the ones that were experimenting on you and the ones that you have met on the way to find the two boys behind you."

The two ended up being friends through the strangest way where their middle ground was wiping the Estraneo out of existance.

In the meanwhile, Tsuna took the chance to offer the three sanctuary in his realm (since the Vindice can't reach them there) and in return has gotten additional helpers (if he is going to suffer, he is dragging _everyone_ down with him) for the paperwork monster sprawled all over his desk and his floor.

At least his chair still remained clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

 **It's been a while huh.**

 **Autumn... Is no longer around.**

 **I will pick up from where we left off.**

 **Give me some time to slowly upload yeah.**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**


End file.
